


Coming Home

by orphan_account



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Connor and Abby return from the anomaly, the welcome isn't as warm as they'd hoped. Luckily, someone's definitely glad to see them home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Becker shook his head in disgust as he watched Connor and Abby storm out of Lester's office. It was horrible what he was making them do; how could he, after all they'd been through, stop them from coming back to work? Yes, Matt and Jess were good, but they weren't Connor and Abby! Connor and Abby were the best of the best, they had been through _everything_. Even Becker, who before The Incident had been one of the newer members of the close-knit group, knew that he and the others had been through far more than Matt and Jess could understand. The Arc needed Connor and Abby. He needed Connor and Abby.

Turning away from his two colleagues, he followed the path his friends had taken, knowing without needing to be told where they had gone. Sure enough, he found them sat in Cutter's old office; even Lester hadn't been able to bring himself to clear out Cutter's things. It was exactly as the blond man had left it, albeit a little dustier. Connor was sat on the desk, one leg swinging absently, the other tucked tightly to his chest. Abby was sat on the floor opposite, legs crossed, leaning against the wall. They both looked up in alarm when he pushed the door open, but smiled as they saw who it was. "Becker," Connor breathed with a slight grin that Becker couldn't help but return. God, he'd missed that smile.

"Hey." He wandered across to stand beside the desk, placing a gentle hand on Connor's shoulder. Connor almost instinctively leant into it, leaning into the man's side. "I'm sorry; about Lester I mean. I can't believe he's not letting you come back. He and I both know that it's not been the same without you," he said quietly. Connor snorted slightly under his breath.

"I dunno; you seemed to have things under control just fine after I made a hash of things," he muttered.

"You didn't make a hash of things, Connor; you were trying to help," Becker insisted, and Abby smiled wryly up at him.

"He did, though, it's what Connor does. He makes a hash of things, but in the end he comes up with the genius idea that saves the day," she remarked, making Becker grin.

"Hmm, I won't argue there. God, it's good to have you back. Both of you," he told them sincerely, squeezing Connor's shoulder.

"It's good to be back. It'd just be better if we had our jobs," Abby replied with a frown. The three fell silent for a moment, before Becker tugged gently on a lock of Connor's hair.

"Come on, let's head home," he urged softly, and Connor looked up at him.

"Uh, Lester's said we can use the company apartments," he said, but Becker merely rolled his eyes.

"Don't be thick, Connor; you're coming home. You too, Abby; the lease ran out on your place, but you're welcome to our spare room for as long as you like," he insisted, poking Connor's shoulder to urge him to his feet. "Come on. No offence, but after a year I think you could do with a shower," he teased. Connor shoved him playfully, smiling.

"Are you saying I smell?" he asked, and Becker winked at him, helping Abby to her feet.

"Would I say that?" Abby giggled at his attempt at an innocent expression, while Connor merely shot him a look. The three of them left the office, heading back towards the main room, Becker saw Matt and Jess at the computers. They turned when they heard them approach, and Becker nodded to them. "We're heading out, I'll see you tomorrow," he told them.

"Okay, bye! It was really nice to meet you two! Hopefully this whole mess will be sorted out and you can come back to work soon," Jess said cheerily to Connor and Abby, who nodded, unsure of what to say to her. They followed Becker out of the building towards his car, and Abby curled up happily in the back seat.

"It feels weird not having to look over my shoulder for dinosaurs every five minutes," she mused, and Connor hummed in agreement, his eyes on Becker as they pulled out of the car park. The other man turned his head and caught his gaze, smiling at him and reaching out, laying a hand over Connor's. Connor smiled back, twining their fingers loosely, letting their joined hands rest on his thigh. Becker still couldn't quite believe it; he was sure that any moment now he'd wake up and it would all be a dream, and Connor and Abby would still be God knows where in the past.

It didn't take long for them to get to Becker's flat, and Connor was unable to stop the beaming grin that crossed his face as he saw the familiar sitting room. "Oh, it's good to be home," he declared, making Becker grin.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna have a nice long shower, and then go to sleep. In an actual bed, for once," Abby told them gleefully, already heading towards the spare room.

"There should be some clothes in the dresser; Connor's I think. If not, give us a yell and I'll lend you," Becker told her. She smiled and nodded, disappearing behind the door. When he turned around, he saw Connor across the room, staring at the shelves. All his DVDs were still there, all his geeky paleontology books and sci-fi novels. And there, exactly as he remembered it, was one of the few pictures of him and Becker; they had gone out to the Christmas fair in Leicester Square with Abby, and she'd managed to sneakily take a photo of them unawares. Becker's arms were loosely wrapped around Connor's waist, hands resting on his hips and a mischievous grin on his face. Connor was blushing, arms draped around Becker's neck, having just been thoroughly snogged by the other man.

"You kept it all. All my stuff, it's still here," he murmured, awed, as he turned back to meet Becker's eyes. Becker smiled at him, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

"I always had a feeling you'd be back. I knew you'd want it when you did," he admitted. Connor's eyes widened marginally; just the fact that Becker had never given up hope meant the world to him. "Come on, let's get you in the shower. And brush your teeth, too," he added with a wink, making Connor blush.

Becker led his lover into their bedroom – even when Connor had been gone, it was still 'their' bedroom. Never just 'his' – and grinned slightly at the stunned look on the man's face as he realised everything was just the same. Had Connor cared to look, he would have found all of his clothes exactly where he liked them in the wardrobe beside Becker's, as if he'd never left. "Go, I'll be right here," he promised, wishing he could take Connor in his arms but knowing he should really wait for the man to shower first. The prehistoric era was not known for its hygiene.

Watching Connor disappear behind the bathroom door, Becker kicked off his shoes and collapsed back against the bed, a rare grin splitting his face. "Fuck, YES!" he exclaimed quietly, hoping Connor hadn't heard him. He had his Connor back! God, he could hardly believe it; he'd been wishing and praying for this day to come for the past year, and it had finally happened. His world had crumbled around him the day the anomaly had closed with Connor, Danny and Abby behind it. Then everything else had gone to shit… he'd tried to rebuild afterwards, but the Connor-shaped hole in his life had been glaringly obvious. It was months before he could even sleep a night without waking up at least once, reaching out for a man who wasn't there. He still did, on occasion, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had been brought to tears more than once over the mere fact that Connor _wasn't there_. During normal things; cooking dinner, watching TV, he'd turn to ask Connor a question or make a teasing remark, before it dawned on him that he was alone.

He looked up as the bathroom door opened, and his jaw dropped. "Wow." Sure, he'd always thought Connor was gorgeous, but now… last time he'd seen Connor, he'd been hot in a pale, scrawny-yet-muscular, geeky way. Now, however, he had a golden tan and muscles that easily rivalled Becker's own. Becker's heart skipped a beat as he saw the silver ring that matched his own hanging from a leather cord around his lover's neck; through everything Connor must have been through, he had kept hold of his ring.

"Have I really changed that much?" Connor asked, looking slightly nervous. Becker stood from the bed, unable to take his eyes off his lover's bare chest, spikes of arousal shooting through him upon seeing the towel wrapped low around Connor's hips was the only thing covering him.

"You look different, but it's a good different. A very, very good different," he drawled, stepping close to his lover. He squeezed Connor's firm bicep with one hand, trailing the other down rock solid pecs. "Where did these come from?" he murmured curiously, meeting Connor's eyes. Connor smirked, lust clear in his gaze.

"Survival of the fittest," he remarked playfully. "God, I've missed you. I thought I'd never see you again," he breathed, the pain clear in his voice. Becker wrapped his arms around the other man' pressing his forehead into the curve of Connor's neck.

"If you ever do something so stupidly, recklessly heroic again, I'll kill you myself," he vowed, causing a laugh to escape Connor's lips.

"I love you," Connor told him firmly, and Becker lifted his head, pressing his lips to his lover's. They fell so easily into the familiar kiss like they had never been apart, and yet there was the urgency that clearly told them how long it had been since they had last been together. They parted reluctantly for Connor to pull Becker's shirt over his head, both men moaning as they finally got skin contact. Hands fumbled at Becker's belt, desperately shoving the tight black jeans down his lover's legs, followed by his boxers, until both men were stood naked, Connor's towel having been abandoned long ago. "God, I've missed this. I've missed you. I dreamt about this so much," Connor murmured against Becker's lips, feeling them smirk in reply.

"Me too, love, now shut up and fuck me."

.-.-.

The pair lay tangled in a sated, sweaty heap on the bed, limbs twined so closely it was hard to figure out where one man ended and the other began. "Fuck, I'd almost forgotten how good that was," Becker declared, pressing a lazy kiss to Connor's shoulder. Connor laughed, squeezing the other man's waist.

"Have I mentioned yet that I'm really glad to be home?" he mused, raising his eyebrows as Becker rolled until he was on top of his lover, eyeing him predatorily.

"Once or twice. Have I mentioned how much I love you being home?" he replied with a grin. Connor craned his neck, kissing Becker chastely.

"Once or twice," he agreed. "God, I can't believe I'm home. I've been dreaming every night about being back here with you, I never actually thought I'd make it," he admitted in a whisper. Becker wrapped his arms tightly around the other man, holding him close.

"You're home now, that's all that matters. You and Abby both." Neither of them mentioned Danny. As much as they hoped, they doubted lightning would strike twice. The two fell into a comfortable silence, merely taking each other in, until Connor looked up at his lover.

"I want pizza. And chocolate. And oh, tea would be brilliant." Becker couldn't help but laugh, pushing up to lean on his elbows.

"Alright, then. Let's get dressed and wake Abby up if she's not up already. We'll order pizza, put in a DVD, have a proper night in," he suggested, earning a grin from his lover.

"Star Trek?" Connor presumed, and Becker rolled his eyes, reluctantly pulling himself out of Connor's embrace.

"I thought you might say that." Pulling a plain white t-shirt over his head, he watched Connor's face light up in a childish sort of glee as he saw all his t-shirts hanging up where he liked them. He grabbed a pair of Spiderman pyjama bottoms, as well as his favourite Green Lantern t-shirt. Becker thought he looked kind-of adorable wearing all his geeky clothes, but he'd never tell him. Dressing in blue checked pyjama bottoms, he tugged the duvet off their bed and followed Connor into the sitting room. The door to the guest room was ajar, and the two men turned to see Abby leant against their counter, a mug of tea clasped in her hands. She was dressed in what were clearly Connor's things; a pair of Pacman boxers and a Legend of Zelda t-shirt. She grinned at the two, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"You two get reacquainted?" she teased, and while Connor blushed, Becker unashamedly grinned back, wrapping his arms around Connor's waist from behind.

"Oh yes. Did he miss me as much as he says he did?" he asked, making her smirk.

"Far more than he's admitting to. He was a bit pathetic about it, really," she informed him. Connor shot her a betrayed look, blushing brighter.

"Could you not wait a day before you two start picking on me?" he asked, affronted. Abby and Becker looked at each other, then shook their heads, smirking widely.

"Nope. Look, Abs, we were thinking about putting on Star Trek and ordering pizza. You in?" Becker offered.

"Mmm, pizza, God yes! It'll be nice to eat something we haven't had to kill and cook ourselves for once," she agreed. Watching Connor head straight for the shelf full of DVDs, not even needing to look at the titles to find Star Trek, Becker smiled and went for the phone. Even after a year of being away, he doubted their pizza order had changed.

"Abs, if the kettle's still hot would you make me a cuppa, too?" Connor asked hopefully, making the blonde grin and nod, quirking an eyebrow at Becker inquiringly. The dark haired man shook his head, finishing up on the phone.

"I'll pass, thanks. Pizza will be here soon." He looked over to the living room, laughing when he saw Connor snuggled on the sofa under their duvet. "I hope you've left room for me under there," he teased, earning a bright grin in reply.

"Always. Come on, hurry up," Connor prompted, holding up one corner of the duvet in invitation. Becker hopped over the back of the sofa, landing neatly beside Connor's folded legs. Ignoring his boyfriend's quiet noise of protest, he pulled the younger man towards him, manhandling him into a comfortable position against his chest.

"Much better," he murmured smugly, kissing Connor chastely. "You joining us, Abby?" Abby smiled, happily taking the opposite end of the sofa, by their legs. Shifting the duvet so it covered all three of them, Becker reached for the remote, pressing play.

"Oh, I've missed this," Abby sighed contentedly, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Me too," Connor agreed, though whether he was talking about the film or being Becker's arms, Abby couldn't tell. Becker merely smiled, his fingers carding through Connor's hair. It was longer than he was used to, and needed a trim.

Soon the doorbell was ringing, interrupting the film, and as Becker reached to pause the film, Abby threw the duvet off and stood. "I've got it. Money?"

"Wallet's on the counter," Becker called, though Abby had found it before he finished his sentence. He craned his neck to watch Abby answer the door, ready to assist if need be, and smirked when the delivery boy practically drooled at Abby, his eyes popping out of his head. She pretended to be oblivious, counting the money out of Becker's wallet.

"Keep the change," she said with a smile, and Becker could have sworn the teen in the uniform practically swooned. "Becker, you need to get more money out tomorrow before work," she added, turning to look at him.

"Will do, Abs," he called in reply, watching the teen's face fall. He was evidently making the common assumption that Becker was Abby's boyfriend.

When the teen had left, and Abby had shut the door with her hip, she carried the pizza towards them, passing Connor the larger box that contained the half-and-half for him and Becker to share. Propping himself up a little, he balanced the box with a practiced ease in the little dip beside him and Becker, pushing the lid open. "Ohh, that smells good," he moaned, the sound doing things to Becker's body that he was sure his boyfriend could feel. Either way, Connor didn't comment, reaching for a slice of pizza. The groan of pleasure that followed made Becker wish Abby had stayed in bed.

"Con," he breathed, the strain clear in his voice. Connor merely smirked at him, lifting his half-eaten pizza in salute. Becker rolled his eyes, taking his own piece of pizza after restarting the film.

It didn't take long for any of them to finish their meals, stacking the boxes off to the side to be dealt with later. Connor drained his tea, reaching over to place the mug on the coffee table, and Becker's arm around his waist was the only thing stopping him from falling off the sofa. "There's some chocolate ice cream in the freezer, if you want it," Becker informed him. Connor's face lit up, then he pouted.

"I'd have to get up for it, though," he pointed out unhappily. Becker sighed, moving to displace Connor so he could get up and get the ice cream, but Connor whined, shifting to hold him firmly in place. "Leave it. I'll have it tomorrow. Too comfy to let you move now," he murmured, resting his head on his boyfriend's muscular chest. Despite wanting to laugh at Connor's childishness, Becker smiled, arm tightening around Connor's waist.

They settled down to watch the movie once more, only half paying attention, and Becker nearly jumped when he felt fingers dance up his bare abs, having snuck under his shirt. The hand tweaked a nipple playfully, before resting in the centre of his chest. "Con," Becker whispered, earning an impish smirk from the younger man. "Connor, save it for later." He was suddenly very aware of Abby at the other end of the sofa, curled up against the arm and half asleep already.

"I'm making up for lost time," Connor retorted, his hand moving inside Becker's shirt once more. Now, however, it went lower, teasing the short hairs just above the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Becker sucked in a sharp breath, trying to hold in his moan.

"Abby is _right there_ ," he hissed as Connor's hand slipped out from under his shirt, only to palm the tent in his thin cotton trousers. Unable to help himself, a fractured groan escaped his lips.

"She's asleep," Connor insisted, leaning up to capture his lover's lips. "Come on, please?"

"If you two are having sex over there, I will not be happy." The unimpressed, distinctly female voice jolted them out of their little bubble, and both men blushed bright red.

"We weren't having sex!" Connor exclaimed, at the same time as Becker insisted

"It was Connor's fault!" Abby took one look at the pair of them, then burst into giggles, beaming breathlessly at them.

"Oh, it's good to be home. Go to bed, you horny buggers, you've seen this film a hundred times and it's almost over anyway," she told them, nudging Connor's calf with her foot.

"Sorry, Abby," Connor murmured, and she laughed, shaking her head in bemusement.

"Too right you're sorry. I might love you both, and think you're gorgeous together, but that _doesn't_ mean I want you to shag right there next to me." She stood, leaning down to kiss each of them on the cheek. "I'll see you both in the morning." Before they could say anything, she'd retreated to the spare room, and Connor smirked, turning on Becker.

"We're all alone now," he whispered huskily, making Becker's eyes darken.

"We've tried sex on the sofa before. One of us always falls off before we can finish. Come on, tiger, bed," he urged, pushing gently at Connor's chest. Dragging their duvet with him, Connor headed for their bedroom, leaving Becker to lock up and get the lights. The older man followed him in several minutes after, at which point Connor was already naked and waiting for him. Becker stopped in the doorway, eyes fixed on the centre of the bed. "I've missed seeing you in my bed," he confessed, pulling his shirt over his head. Dropping his trousers, he crawled in to join Connor, holding him close. "Never leave again, yeah?" he breathed, kissing up the column of Connor's tanned throat.

"Never," Connor agreed, his voice coming out in a harsh pant as he threw his head back, urging for more. "Now, we've got a year of being apart to make up for, so if you don't mind." He made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, thrusting his hips upwards for emphasis, making Becker chuckle.

"As you command, love," he replied mock-obediently, lowering his lips to Connor's. He held the younger man as tightly as he dared, part of him terrified that if he let go for a moment, he'd wake up from that glorious, wonderful dream and Connor would be gone. Connor grinned up at him, brown eyes sparkling, and Becker decided that if it _was_ a dream, he'd happily stay sleeping forever.


End file.
